Roomies
by GrumpyDino
Summary: University Au. Eren and Levi share a flat. Things. (Discontinued.)
1. Chapter 1

**Roomies**

Levi sat in his room and studied by the light of his desk lamp. The stars had been out for hours, and Levi had been unable to sleep. He could hear the faint banging from the room opposite his, and it was getting harder and harder for Levi to focus on his textbook. He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger. His eyes had bags under them, and he was just about sick of having to put up with the continuous thumping against the wall; this was the third incident that week. He wanted to actually pass his exams, but if things kept going as they were, the chance of him doing so was rapidly dwindling.

The desk lamp was adjusted slightly by slim fingers. Thump. Levi gritted his teeth. He sighed and fidgeted in his seat. His eyes tried to follow the words, but his mind drifted to the person in the opposite room, and the very cause of his frustration. Eren flipping Jaeger. He was rage and excitement personified into a single being. He was kind of stupid, sweet, and he was really passionate. He was one of those people that made sure you knew that they cared and loved for you; he did everything he could to make sure that you knew. Levi found his habit of being a little overexcited annoying at times, but also endearing in a strange way. The eccentric nature fit the dazzling eyes that Eren was blessed with. Those eyes. Levi could just stare into them for hours without feeling bored at all. He would let those beautiful eyes of Jaeger's stare into his very soul, just to watch the way that they glimmered and sparkled like the waves in the Caribbean. Levi was careful about being caught off by those eyes though. He didn't want to be caught staring. He didn't want to be found out. He felt that it would cause their friendship to be zapped. But Levi felt like a moth to a flame. Eren was the deadly, but fascinating light that drew Levi near, but Levi didn't want to die. He wanted to kiss the light, but there was no way he could, without being dragged deeper into the pit of feelings.

A loud moan brought Levi from his train of thought. And so, here it starts. Levi groaned and closed his eyes in disgust. Here come the moans. He had thought it had been bad before, but now. Now it was just plain horrible. Now he wished that it went back to the thumping, because at least it didn't sound like someone was swinging a cat around by its tail. Levi spun in his chair and grabbed his earphones and phone from his bed. He quickly selected a song and stuck the earphones in his ears. He didn't care what song it was, as long as it drowned out that awful dying rat, he didn't care.

"Oh, shit, Eren!"

Oh no. It wasn't loud enough. Why? Why, God, why? Levi turned his volume up to max and prayed that it would stop the groans from reaching his ears. Praying didn't work, as it turned out.

"Eren! Oh my god, Eren!"

Levi's eyes widened and he gulped. Eren. He mustn't. He shouldn't. He _did_. Levi pictured the expanse of smooth, tanned skin and he blushed. That's his friend. He mustn't think of what it would be like to see Eren's face, sweaty and panting. He shouldn't think of the feel of Eren's rough hands on his skin, and what'd be like to feel them grabbing onto him desperately. But he did. Levi clenched his fist and bit his lip. He can't. That's his friend, and worst of all, roommate. It'd be awkward if he let himself think of Eren looking up at him and calling out his name.

"Ew what the fuck?"

That was Eren. Levi's head snapped up to look at the door. It was still closed, thank God. He breathed a sigh of relief and put a hand to his face. His cheeks were a little bit warm. He tried to compose himself as he heard footsteps coming over to his room. Levi coughed and tried to go back to reading his textbook. There was a faint knock at the door as a second pair of feet clambered around the hallway.

"Levi?"

The door opened and light flooded into the room. The yellow light cast Levi in a golden glow as he looked up from the textbook, trying to appear normal.

"What?" Levi grumbled. "Are you finished now?"

"I, uh... You could hear me?" Eren leaned against the doorframe in all his half-dressed glory. His pyjama bottoms hung low on his hips, and he crossed his arms against his chest as he cocked his head at Levi.

"Yes. You're opposite my room, of course I could hear the screeching. I'd be surprised if the entire building hasn't heard you and your bed-mate thumping against the wall for the past half hour."

Eren blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Tell that to the others later." Levi mumbled.

"I uh... Levi I…"

"See ya, Eren." Jean appeared next to Eren.

"Oh, hey, Jean." Eren frowned. "I thought you'd left."

"Just saying bye." He nodded to Levi and then whispered in Eren's ear.

"No." Eren recoiled and shook his head furiously. "I've said no. It stops. Now. I said why."

Jean nodded and sighed. He shrugged, and Levi watched the exchange with growing curiosity. What had Jean said? Why did Eren refuse? Weren't they together? Levi frowned as he watched Eren's body language shift from calm and relaxed to threatened, as Jean stayed.

"I better get back to Marco, anyway." Jean muttered and turned and left.

Eren sighed and relaxed against the doorframe. Levi watched him for a moment. He noticed the way that Eren's shoulders sagged against the doorframe, and the way that the hallway light landed on his skin and made it shine like delicious caramel. His eyes drifted up, along the soft stretch of skin, over strong arms, up Eren's tantalising neck, and up to his strong jaw. Levi admired the supple lips, and delicate eyelashes that lay on his warm cheeks.

"Levi?" Eren murmured.

Levi would've thought nothing had been said if it hadn't been for how he'd watched Eren's lips form the words. He saw Eren's eyes open and he felt his heart flutter.

"Yes?"

"Do you want some tea? I think I'm going to make some." Eren spoke softly.

"Yeah." Levi stood from his chair and stretched his tired bones. "Tea would be nice."

Eren nodded and ducked into the hallway. Levi followed behind in his baggy jumper and bottoms and practically drooling over the little dimples in Eren's back. He stumbled and saw Eren look behind him. Levi raised his eyebrow, just daring Eren to comment. Eren rolled his eyes and shook his head with a soft smile. When they got into their cosy kitchen, Eren reached up into the cupboards and went about making the teas. Levi sat at the kitchen table and twiddled his thumbs while he waited.

The air between them felt uncomfortable and stuffy. Levi's eyes kept drifting back to how the muscles in Eren's back shifted and rippled when he moved. Eren poured out the tea into their favourite mugs and sat down at the table with Levi, his eyes distant and cloudy. Levi didn't want to be the first to break the silence.

"Jean wanted to be with me."

"Well I kind of guessed that with how you've not switched people for the past few days." Levi looked into his mug.

"No, I mean," Eren sighed, "He wanted to break up with Marco and start dating me."

"Oh." Levi felt his throat get tight and he struggled to get the right words out.

"Yeah. I know." Eren looked down at his own mug and ran his finger around the brim. "I told him no."

"Ah." Levi nodded.

"The thing is, Levi, I didn't, well, I," Eren sighed and shook his head, "I kind of…"

"Spit it out, kiddo." Levi watched Eren like a hawk. He felt each second tick by agonisingly slow.

"Levi, I kind of, well." Eren frowned and took a sip from his cup and mumbled, "Like you."

"What was that?" Levi's felt his heart flutter and he was sure it was a dream.

"I-uh I said that I," Eren spoke into his mug again, "I like you."

"Eren I swear to god if you're joking with me I will castrate you." Levi looked down and gripped onto his mug tightly.

Eren's eyes widened in alarm. "No, I swear! I'm not. I really aren't." He blushed and took a sip of his tea.

Levi stood up. Eren looked up at him. Levi felt his heart thump in his chest. The look in Eren's eyes left Levi breathless.

"Holy shit, you're beautiful." Levi leaned down and held Eren's chin as he softly pressed their lips together.

Eren was taken aback at first, but he quickly found the tender touch of Levi's hand to be something he didn't know he'd craved. His hand slid up Levi's arm and felt the restrained muscles under his skin. Eren felt the creamy skin of Levi's neck and gently tugged on Levi's hair. Levi pulled back slightly.

"Eren." Levi breathed. He looked into Eren's gorgeous eyes and felt his heart flutter.

"Levi." Eren whispered in return. He licked his lip and pulled Levi closer to him.

"Before we go any further, I just want to ask; is this a one-time thing?" Levi swallowed thickly.

"I was kind of hoping it wasn't."

"Done." Levi scooped Eren up and smiled softly. "Good."

Levi stumbled into his room while Eren played with the short hairs on the back of Levi's neck. Levi walked over to his bed and placed Eren down on it. He straddled Eren and held his face in his hands. He held Eren's gaze for a moment before he leaned in and nipped Eren's lip. He let his hands wander over Eren's arms and chest, trying to appreciate every inch of him that he could. He felt Eren's hands slide to his hips and push the baggy jumper up a little to reach his bare skin. Levi shivered and his breath hitched. Eren's fingers felt electric against his skin, as they skimmed over his stomach and tried to reach everything that they could.

Eren leaned back onto the bed and Levi followed him, and was leaning over Eren with a hand either side of Eren's head. Eren looked up at Levi through his eyelashes and pushed Levi's jumper up and felt up his back. Levi gulped and shivered as his skin was exposed to the cold air. Eren gently ran his nails down Levi's back and kept heated eye contact with Levi. He could practically see the tension in the air. He felt Levi's breath tickle his neck.

"Seductive little shit." Levi whispered.

Eren chuckled, "I try."

Hot breath fanned out over Eren's neck as Levi leaned down and hovered for a moment, teasing Eren. He brushed his lips over Eren's skin and bit into his supple skin like it was a tasty apple. Eren gasped and groaned as he felt the pinch of Levi's teeth dig in. He gripped onto Levi's jumper and yanked it up. Levi sat back and pulled the jumper over his head. Eren immediately touched every inch of revealed skin and sat up as he placed a kiss on Levi's shoulder.

"Sap." Levi muttered.

"You like it." Eren laughed.

A grumble came from Levi as he looked off to the side and his cheeks heated up. He mumbled as Eren trailed kisses up his neck and placed a playful kiss on the tip of his nose. He held Levi's hips in his hands and tried to rub soothing patterns into his skin.

"What did you say, Levi?" Eren purred after placing a soft, sweet kiss to Levi's lips.

"I like more than that." He grumbled reluctantly.

The bed shifted and Eren squirmed under Levi's weight. Levi felt Eren grab his shoulder and then suddenly he lay underneath Eren. He quickly came to his senses and flipped them back over. They then began fighting over who would be on top and eventually Levi pinned Eren down with his hands, and resting on top of Eren heavily, sitting on him so that he couldn't move. Eren huffed and pouted under Levi, complaining as Levi smirked. He nipped Eren's lip and felt him gasp. He took the chance to tentatively swipe his tongue across Eren's bottom lip. Eren's tongue shyly ventured out to join with Levi's, and they carefully and cautiously teased each other. Eren strained to get closer to Levi and pulled against Levi's grip as he ached to get a hold of Levi's silky, black hair. Levi growled at Eren and bit his lip in retaliation.

"Would you rather have a lazy morning round or one right now? I don't have my first class until eleven." Levi murmured and ground his hips down into Eren to get his attention.

"I –ah – have my first one at two pm." Eren grunted and wriggled.

"Sounds like a lazy morning then." Levi smirked. Eren whined. "Suck it up, Jaeger."

"I'd rather you _sucked me off_." Eren hummed.

"Later." Levi pecked Eren's cheek and got off of Eren. He sidled up his bed and got under his covers and looked at Eren expectantly. "Aren't you coming under?"

"Ah, right." Eren nodded sheepishly. He curled up under the duvet and latched onto Levi.

"You're really warm."

"I wonder why." Eren replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice like honey.

Levi swatted Eren's arm. "Calm your dick, Eren. It can wait until I've had some sleep." Levi shifted his head to lay on Eren's chest and Eren tangled his legs with Levi's.

"Okay, okay. It'll wait." Eren hummed and buried his nose in Levi's hair. He kissed the top of Levi's head and sighed contentedly. "Night, Levi."

Eren looked down and saw Levi had his eyes closed. He had a peaceful look on his face and Eren smiled. Hair fell in front of Levi's closed eyes, and Eren brushed it away. He loved the soft curves of Levi's cheeks and the sharp lines of his cheekbones, and the dagger-eyes that cut him to the bone. He loved the way that Levi's eyes seemed to soften when he saw Eren, and the caring look he'd get whenever Eren came to him, injured or crying over a breakup, and how Levi was always there for him no matter what.

"Night, Eren." Levi breathed.

Yes. This would Levi was a choice that Eren would never regret.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren."

Green eyes blinked open. The first thing Eren saw was a pair of stormy, grey eyes. He blinked a few times to try to wake up properly. He groaned.

"Hmm, what? What?" Eren arched his back in a stretch and let out a dangerously suspicious moan.

Levi squinted at him. "Morning. I made breakfast, if you want some."

"Mhm." Eren nodded and leaned up to give Levi a swift kiss.

"Nope." Levi quickly pulled away. "Bad morning breath. Seriously." He grimaced.

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad." Eren cupped a hand in front of his mouth and checked his breath. "Ooh, geez, yeah. Wow." He sat up.

The duvet fell from Eren's chest and Levi watched in appreciation as Eren stretched his arms above his head. Levi wanted to reach forward and touch the tantalising skin of Eren's stomach, but his chance passed when Eren slouched, and leant toward Levi with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey, so, about last night… Does it mean that we're…?"

"What?" Levi sat back and stared at Eren; it was a struggle not to stare.

"Are we together?" Eren's eyes lit up with hope.

"I kind of would hope so. I don't normally almost _fuck_ my friends." Levi rolled his eyes and smirked.

Eren grinned and he laughed. "Well, I would kinda, ya know, hope… not."

"Hmm. Unlike someone else here. Anyway, breakfast. Yes or no?" Levi gestured to the general direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, that's not fair. Jean's not my friend." Eren huffed. "Sure." He nodded and mumbled as he rolled out of bed.

Levi elegantly rose from the bed and sauntered his way into the small kitchen. The cupboards were a little worn, but you can be damn sure that every inch of the flat was clean. He spent hours getting lost in cleaning, and losing track of time as he scrubbed the dirt away. It was almost therapeutic to Levi.

The table sat by the wall, hosting a delicious cooked breakfast for both Eren and Levi, complete with orange juice and even a small vase of sunflowers. The walls were a plain cream colour, and the counters were simple. They had a small oven, a practical sink, and one old fridge, but that was all either of them really needed.

Eren hummed appreciatively at the sight of the breakfast, and sat down quickly. He dug into his meal and began scoffing it like he hadn't eaten in years. Levi cast a disgusted look at Eren before delicately cutting into his breakfast, and eating it at a much slower pace than Eren. Eren had finished within ten minutes of his backside touching the chair, and he sat back with a satisfied sigh. He smiled at Levi.

"Thanks."

Levi looked up at Eren. "You have sauce on your face."

"Huh? Where?" Eren raised his hand, which earned a glare from Levi.

"I'll get it." Levi reached across the table and cleaned away the sauce with a napkin. "There." He leaned in and kissed the corner of Eren's mouth. "It's gone now."

Heat rose to Eren's cheeks. He wasn't exactly used to this sort of affection, but he began to feel like he may enjoy simply displays like that. He thought of perhaps holding Levi's hand while they walked outside, or brushing away a strand of hair from Levi's silver eyes as they stood in the cold. He wanted to walk through the snow in the winter with Levi, and to clutch Levi's mitten clad hand with his own. He wanted to sit by the fire and share stories that he hadn't told before with him. Eren felt a sudden need to show Levi that he really did like him; to prove to Levi that he wasn't going to be like his other partners; that he wanted to date Levi properly.

"Levi?" Eren licked his lip.

"Mhm?" Levi didn't look up from his breakfast.

"Would you maybe, like to go out for dinner or something? I don't have much money, so maybe lunch, but, uh, maybe, uh, something. It was something I thought you maybe wanted to, yeah." Eren shrugged.

"Yes." Levi nodded and finished eating. "Dinner or lunch, I don't mind. If it's lunch it'll be late. Um. My lecture doesn't finish until half twelve." He sat back in his chair and looked Eren up and down.

"Y-yeah! That sounds great." Eren grinned at Levi.

Levi's chest felt warm and his lip curled up into a smile. He loved the way that Eren got excited about something as simple as lunch, and he made it his goal to try to get Eren to smile, and blush at least once that day. He shook his head, as if to clear away the sappy thoughts, and stood. He cleared away the table, and fought with Eren for his juice. Eren eventually bargained with him; a kiss for the juice.

The smug smile that came to Eren's lips almost made Levi refuse and let Eren keep the juice. It was a shit-eating grin that made Levi want to wipe it off his face as fast as possible. He sat on Eren's lap and slid his hand into Eren's hair. He rubbed the tousled brown locks between his fingers and massaged his scalp gently. Levi leaned in closely, so that their lips were an inch apart and he smirked as Eren tried to surge forward. Levi pulled back a little to tease Eren, and smirked. Eren growled in frustration and leaned forward again, trying and failing to kiss Levi. Levi chuckled and bit his own lip before finally giving in and using his hold on Eren's hair to keep him in place. Eren huffed at Levi, who broke away briefly to laugh softly again. Levi softly nibbled Eren's lip, tugging on it and flicking his eyes up to Eren's smugly. Eren's breath hitched and he slid his hands up to hold Levi's waist. Levi soothed the bite on Eren's lip with his tongue and held Eren at arm's length.

"Hey!" Eren protested.

"One kiss in exchange for the juice. That was the deal." Levi raised his eyebrow and felt Eren grip harder onto his hips.

"But!" Eren whined and pouted at Levi, trying to get Levi to stay in his lap.

"Nope." Levi wiggled in Eren's lap. He placed his hands on Eren's and slid them up his sides slowly, "A deal," Levi gripped Eren's hands tighter, "is a deal." Levi peeled Eren's hands off of him and managed to make his way over to the sink.

Eren came up behind Levi and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on Levi's shoulder and sighed. Levi glanced at Eren and went back to washing up. He liked the warmth of Eren against his back. He liked the feel of Eren's arms wrapped around his waist, but he'd love Eren to have a shower more.

"If you don't go and shower now, we won't have much time for lunch." Levi murmured.

"Join me?" Eren suggested as he waggled his eyebrows and pressed closely to Levi.

"I'm busy."

"Please?" Eren batted his eyelashes at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you'll have to get in there first anyway." Levi grabbed another plate and washed it. "Go. Be clean."

Thirty minutes later Eren was laid on the settee, with an arm over the back, and a leg over the arm of the settee. He sighed. Levi _had_ joined him in the shower, but rather than it turning into something steamier, Eren had found Levi stood by the shower doors, still fully clothed and wearing a frown. His cheeks had turned pink upon seeing Eren stood naked in the shower. And then, a sponge had made its way into Eren's hand and Levi had instructed him to wash, with a blush on his cheeks. The shower door had been opened and closed in a flash. Eren blindly obeyed and soon began to wonder why his plan had gone so wrong.

" _Don't forget to wash behind your ears." Levi commented, as he looked at the floor._

 _Maybe it was the heat of the steam from the shower that was making Levi blush, or maybe it was the tall drink of water that was doing everything Levi had said. Or, most likely, Levi was just plain old embarrassed. He could make shit jokes, but he could not look at naked human anatomy without a tiny hint of embarrassment flaring up his cheeks._

" _I already do wash behind my ears." Eren mumbled._

" _Are you sure?" Levi looked at Eren's foggy figure and raised an eyebrow._

" _What? I do." Eren shrugged. "You can even check if you want, look." He stepped closer to Levi and gripped the handle of the shower door._

" _No! You'll get me wet." Levi protested. "I'm going to catch a shower after you, I just have to ring Hange first. They've already rung me twice in the last ten minutes." Levi rolled his eyes._

" _Okay." Eren sighed._

And Levi had left him to go and talk to Hange for twenty minutes. Eren had got out of the shower and got dressed glumly. He was bored and struggling to stay entertained as he stared at the ceiling and counted the swirls that were in the brush strokes.

"Sorry about that. I'll be quick." Levi popped his head into the room, and then he was gone in a flash.

Eren sighed. He let his eyes fall shut. He hummed to himself at first, and then began singing. His fingers tapped against the back of the settee and he nodded his head along with the tune. He heard shuffling and abruptly stopped. A pair of silver eyes appeared in the doorway.

"Hm? Levi?" Eren sat up to see Levi retreat back to his bedroom.

"I didn't mean to disturb you."

"What?" Eren cocked his head.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. From singing." Levi murmured from his bedroom.

"Ah, you didn't." Eren sheepishly laughed.

"That's a lie." Levi pulled on a clean shirt and smoothed it out. "You stopped because you heard me."

"Well, yeah."

"So I did." Levi shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." Eren shook his head. "We should probably get going soon anyway."

The tap of a boot brought Eren's gaze to where Levi was stood. Eren looked up from Levi's black boots, up his black trousers, and settled onto the casual white t-shirt he was wearing. Eren smiled. Levi looked good, in Eren's opinion. He stood up and brushed down his plain black t-shirt and glanced up to see Levi had shrugged on a dark brown jacket.

"Ready?" Levi shoved his keys in his pocket.

"Mhm." Eren nodded and grinned.


End file.
